kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Slingby
|image = |kanji = エリック・スリングビー |rōmaji = Erikku Suringubī |alias = |species = Grim Reaper |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Grim Reaper Dispatch |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 22, Chapter 105 (flashback) |anime debut = 6th OVA (cameo) |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Eric Slingby (エリック・スリングビー, '' Erikku Suringubī'') is a Grim Reaper. He is a member of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, and works directly with Alan Humphries—who is also his partner and best friend—William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, and Ronald Knox. Character Outline 's sketch of Eric.]] Eric has wavy blond hair combed to one side of his head; on the other side of his head, he has black hair tied into cornrows. He, like all the other Grim Reapers, has yellow-green eyes. He wears blue-tinted glasses, and a black suit typical of Grim Reapers, minus the waistcoat, with the tie loose. Other deviations from the standard uniform are a white or black with a large buckle, a wallet chain and tassel, and a gold chain donned around his neck. His Death Scythe is a saw. Eric is a serious and courageous individual. He cares deeply for Alan Humphries, and broke many rules killing numerous people, in order to save Alan from his disease.Kuroshitsuji musical, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World Additionally, Ronald Knox has hinted that Eric enjoys parties. Musicals The Most Beautiful Death in the World Eric's best friend Alan Humphries has contracted The Thorns of Death (死の棘, Shi No Toge), a rare disease that will be fatal unless treated—the only treatment is the collection of one thousand souls. After he learns this, Eric begins to slay humans so that he can collect enough souls for Alan, though the latter has absolutely no idea he is doing this. When he is out killing, Eric is discovered by Aleistor Chamber, who offers to help him, and throws "parties" in order to gather more people for Eric to slay. Eric's deeds are discovered by Alan, who thinks that Eric is murdering for fun. Alan reasons with Eric, and convinces him to refrain from killing any more people. Both take off their glasses then, signifying their resignation as Grim Reaper officers. Later, Eric and Alan encounter Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Knowing that he only needs one more soul to save Alan, Eric breaks his promise not to kill anymore and attempts to slay Ciel. Alan steps in his way, however, and is killed by Eric's Death Scythe. Eric falls into intense despair, and begs Sebastian to end his life. After being ordered by Ciel to do so, Sebastian kills Eric with Alan's Death Scythe. When Eric is killed, the souls that he has collected for Alan are released, falling like snow around Sebastian and Ciel, and thus creating "the most beautiful death in the world." Quotes * (To Alan Humphries) "I would commit any sin if it would allow me to share your pain." * (To Alan Humphries) "My friend, since that is our fate we don't need tears any more." * (To Alan Humphries) "Just like these Erica flowers, there'll always be someone blooming there beside you. For all time." Trivia General= Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Eric is the forty-third most popular character in the series, with five votes. He shares this spot with Fred Abberline and Jeremy Rathbone, who also received five votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Eric and Alan Humphries are both original characters of Yana Toboso. |-| Manga= * In Chapter 105, Eric is shown in a panel crying while holding Alan's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 11 |-| Anime= * Eric's silhouette is shown briefly in Episode 39.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 39 * Eric makes a cameo appearance in the sixth OVA.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Story of Will the Reaper His hair is brown instead of blond. References Navigation de:Eric Slingby pl:Eric Slingby es:Eric Slingby ru:Эрик Слингби fr:Eric Slingby it:Eric Slingby Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Male characters